


I don't dance

by JuPort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuPort/pseuds/JuPort
Summary: A Drarry oneshot based on Chad and Ryan's duet (I don't dance)  from High School Musical 2. Draco Malfoy is Ryan and Harry Potter is Chad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I don't dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic here so please be kind. Also there are a few things to keep in mind while reading this fic:
> 
> 1- i know nothing about baseball  
> 2- the dialogues aren't exactly the same 
> 
> That's it I hope you like it!

\- Hey, Malfoy! Are you coming to the baseball game? - Granger asked as the Weasley girl parked the golf cart.

\- I'm not staff… I wasn't invited. 

\- Hey, everyone is invited. - she smiled- Come on, hop in.

Draco smiled back. He didn't exactly get along with Granger at school (because of all that fuss about the school musical) but it was summer break and Pansy had left him alone. Still, there was Granger smiling at him as if everything had been forgiven and giving him a chance to not be by himself and do something fun for once. So why shouldn't he take it? He hoped into the golf cart and the Weasley girl (Ginny, he had to remind himself now) took them to the baseball field.

They went to talk with the baseball team that was, of course, the whole Wildcats team. Apparently being good in one sport wasn't enough, they had to play baseball too. Draco rolled his eyes, he still couldn't believe that his mom had employed pretty much all of East High. He was wondering if he should leave when he saw Potter in a baseball uniform.

Draco knew the guy from school, obviously. Weasel's best friend and Wildcats' superstar, Harry Potter. Deep down Draco knew that all the hate he displayed for the home team was just a show to conceal his feelings for Potter but usually he chose to ignore that fact. However, it was hard to ignore it when Potter was wearing a pair of baseball pants that were much more form-fitting than the ones he usually wore. Draco hoped that the red on his face could be seen as just a result of the blazing sun and nothing else.

\- Hey, Harry! - Granger called, making the boy look at them. Oh, great.

\- Hermione, Ginny, glad to see you made it.

\- You know that we never miss a game - Ginny said - you know, because Wildcats always have each others' back.

Harry tensed up with Ginny's slightly threatening tone. Honestly, Draco only knew the redhead about 10 minutes ago but he was already terrified of her.

\- Is this about the talent show? - both girls nodded in agreement - C'mon, you know we don't stand a chance.

\- Maybe not by ourselves - Granger replied, pushing Draco forward and making Harry look directly at the boy. Malfoy crossed his arms for he didn't know what to do under Potter's gaze - but with a real director maybe we can win. C'mon, didn't we said we would do this together?

\- And what do you want us to do? Just fool around, playing ballet dancers?

Oh, no. He hadn't said that. Draco bit his lips and stepped forward:

\- You don't think dancing takes some game, Potter?

Harry looked at the blonde with renewed interest, his competitive side had been successfully woken up. Harry checked Draco from head to toe and also took a step forward:

\- You've got game, Malfoy?

Draco averted his eyes to conceal the joy of finding out that Potter knew his name and that he was, apparently, flirting with him but two could play this game:

\- A little

The team cheered and Harry smiled, making Draco automatically smile too, which made him want to punch himself. Stupid Harry Potter with his stupid smile, disheveled hair and athletic physique. Draco moved to his position as pitcher to avoid bursting into flames.

\- I'll show you that it's one and the same, baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy, I'm sure even you can do it, Potter.

Harry laughed and took the place of the batter:

\- I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do and there ain't no dance that you can show me to change this.

\- You never know.

Draco shrugged and threw the ball with all his might. It passed straight through Potter, who looked back at Malfoy with an impressed glance. Poor boy thought I didn't know how to play? Draco smiled, he always played to win.

He threw the ball again and the same thing happened. The crowd went wild, they'd never seen Potter being beaten in a game. If Harry couldn't deflect the next pitch he would be out, and Draco would love to beat Potter in his own element.

\- C'mon, Potter, just hit it. - Draco showed him his palm, in which he held the ball - Hit it out of the park, will you?

Potter didn't even bother about replying, instead focusing himself on deflecting the ball, which worked out because he actually managed to hit the pitch this time. Harry ran to the next base but Draco's team was able to catch the ball before the boy could score any points.

The two of them ended up too invested in the game, both too proud and competitive to let the other one win. When Draco and Harry went back to their initial positions of pitcher and batter respectively they were already sweaty and panting a little. Still, Draco simply couldn't miss the chance to pick on Harry, who was too calm and focused for Draco's liking:

\- Training for the ballet, Potter? Swing that bat right.

\- I'll show you how I swing.

Draco laughed, an irritated Potter was much more fun:

\- Attaboy! - he replied

Potter seemed very taken aback by that for a moment, was Draco mad or was Potter blushing? He threw the first pitch and Harry missed it:

\- You know, you'll never know if you like dancing or not if you never try.

\- I know, Malfoy. I don't dance

\- I'm sure you can. If I can do it so can you - he added, with an ironic tone.

Malfoy faked being distracted and then threw the ball as hard as he could, Harry was still able to hit it but Draco's team managed to catch the deflected pitch again. Potter punched the field's fence, frustrated, and Malfoy did a little dance while the crowd screamed his name.

Eventually it was time to Harry be the pitcher and Malfoy, the batter:

\- C'mon, Potter! Dance for me a little bit!

\- I wanna play ball not dance hall, Malfoy

\- That's a shame but I can bring it to the diamond too.

Harry shook his head in disbelief:

\- You're talking a lot. Show me what you got.

Since he was feeling bold from all the sports-induced adrenaline, Malfoy decided to wink at Potter. Harry averted his gaze, now definetly blushing, and Draco laughed.

Pitch after pitch, Potter's team got closer and closer to Draco's until the two were even. It was the final pitch: Malfoy as pitcher and Potter as batter, so they could finish it the same way they started it, which was fairly adequate. Draco wanted to have the pleasure of shoving his victory on Potter's face so he could wipe out that smirk of his. Harry's sweat made his brown skin glisten like gold under the sunlight and Draco had to put in a lot of effort to not get distracted by it.

Malfoy threw the pitch and Harry hit it. The ball flew across the field and Draco's team had a hard time catching it. Shit, did Harry need to deflect the pitch right now? Meanwhile, Potter ran through the diamond as is his life depended on it, getting closer and closer from the final base. Draco's team threw the ball back at him but their pitch was too strong. Malfoy ran to catch it, he needed to win. 

The ball flew towards the last base, Draco saw Harry getting closer but he couldn't give up, that victory was his. Malfoy streched his arm to catch the ball at the same time that Harry jumped to the final base. As a result the two of them hit each other and fell to the ground together. The judge whistled and announced Harry's team had won the match, making Draco open his eyes ready to throw a tantrum. However, he was unable to get angry when he noticed he had fallen on top of Potter, that looked at him with wide eyes and hands on Malfoy's waist.

Every part of his body that touched Harry's seemed to tickle and Draco couldn't ignore the rush of arousal that filled his veins, mixed with all the adrenaline the match had produced. They were breathing heavily and covered in sweat but neither of them moved away, in fact Harry's hands seemed to hold Draco's waist tighter but maybe the boy simply wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Draco's gaze inevitably feel to Harry's slightly parted lips, that gasped for air. Then Malfoy was sure that he wasn't thinking straight anymore because when he noticed his mouth was on Harry's and the boy was kissing him back. A distant part of his brain noticed that the crowd went wild with the show they were giving but he couldn't care about anything but Harry's dry and cracked lips on his. He was kissing Harry Potter and that was the best moment of his life.

They broke the kiss and Harry smiled, stupefied. Draco laughed and got up, offering Harry a hand, which he took. Draco pulled Harry towards him, looking down a little bit to lock eyes with the boy:

\- So, are you going to dance, Potter?

\- Only if you show me some moves

\- My pleasure

Then the Wildcats came to hug them, ignoring the fact that Harry and Draco weren't from the same team and had actually played very fiercely against each other. Malfoy had never been so happy about talking with Granger in his entire life.

After the game, in the staff's cafeteria, Harry and Malfoy sat side by side, sharing some french fries:

\- Do you call that a little game? - Harry asked, putting ketchup on some fries.

Draco faked thinking about it:

\- Little, league, world series. - he shrugged

They locked eyes and started laughing, Harry slightly pushed Draco with his shoulder and placed one of his hands on the other boy's thigh, making the blond smile and blush heavily. That hand only left Draco's leg when Ginny jumped on Harry's neck and Hermione gave Draco's shoulder a friendly squeeze. He smiled at her, he owed Granger for forever.

\- Hey, nice hat. - Ginny said, pointing to Harry's beret

The two girls walked away and Potter blushed heavily. Well, at some point someone would have to notice they had switched clothes. The boys kept sharing their french fries, sitting as closely as possible.


End file.
